scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F-2
I yawned for the third time this morning. I woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning, realizing that I have to be on my post in half an hour. I quickly put on my uniform, grabbed my gun, and ran to the entrance to the Site 60. I made it, only to discover that the officers coming in from the Canterlot didn't arrive yet. I was assigned to duty with SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY, one of the Foundation Robot ponies. From what I've heard in the training camp where I was before, Metal Gear Ponies were total bad asses, known to annihilate SCP subjects in seconds. Right from the start, he asked me to call him Ray, as he didn't like when someone called him by his code name. So, we were standing there for three solid hours, and it was starting to take its toll on me. "Man, where are they?" I asked. "I don't know. Those guys from Canterlot are usually here on time." answered Ray. That's when we heard a train coming to the nearby train station. Few minutes later, some ponies appeared on the road to the entrance. "About damn time." I shouted. "We're sorry; the first train broke down on the Canterlot station." said an unicorn from the train. That voice! I thought. No way it can be her. But sure enough, it was here. The SCP Foundation Site was being inspected by Twilight Sparkle. "Miss Sparkle, I'm glad to meet you. I'm the SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY, but call me Ray. This is Stalker no.0025, the greenhorn of site 60." says Ray. "Glad to meet you, No.0025." says Twilight. "Good to see you again Twilight, although I don't think you remember me." says Black Bolt. She looked at me, obviously surprised by the fact that I've seen her before. Then it hit her. "Bolt! where were you all those years?" She asked me. "In Crystal Kingdom, later I was in Canterlot during the Canterlot wedding incident, and one of the RD captains recruited me there. Since then I was in a training camp for the Stalkers, and yesterday I reported to duty here. But enough about me, are you here alone?" replies Black Bolt. "No, others are still packing their stuff. they will catch on to us, let's go." says Black Bolt. One hour later, I was in the conference room, waiting for a Foundation scientist to arrive. He was supposed to give a presentation. Instead Ray came, saying that the scientist is sick, and shoved me on the stage saying that I have to do it alone. I looked at my audience, around 30 ponies, including twilight, all the princesses, the Wonderbolts, among which I saw... Rainbow Dash?! Alright Bolt, pull your shit together, you can do this. "Alright, I would like to welcome you all here at Site 60. I'm Stalker no.0025, and I will be giving the presentation." says Black Bolt. "Why isn't Doctor Blue giving the presentation?" one of the officers asked. "He is sick, that's all I know. Well then, any more questions?" says Black Bolt. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Rainbow asked. "Ask miss Sparkle about that. Anything else?" replies Black Bolt. The room fell Silent. "Great. Then let's begin. What is a SCP subject?" asks Black Bolt. "Monster! Creature! Discord!" Shouted the audience. "You are all correct. But that's not enough. What else?" I asked. Nothing. "Alright, so you know that many monsters are labelled as a SCP subject. But not only the monsters. SCP Subject can be anything supernatural from our world that if not contained or if badly used, can do a great harm to the world. Now let's see what item examples did Doctor Blue put in this presentation..." says Black Bolt. I walked to the photo projector, and searched through the pictures. I picked one, and put it in. "I think that some of you may know this one." says Black Bolt. As I thought, Rainbow's and Twilight's faces turned pale white. "For those of you who don't, this is SCP 2008, otherwise known as Poison Joke. This plant is known to radically change the DNA of the person exposed to it for more than 30 seconds. inability to cast spells, inability to fly, voice change, you name it. Usually the plant plays a prank on the exposed person, targeting his most well known properties. for example, an excellent spell caster will be unable to cast spells, as I said before. Not really dangerous, but hard to cure." says Black Bolt. I changed the picture. "Or this one. Most pervs want it." says Black Bolt. Princess Celestia blushed. "SCP-038, Molestia's porn stash hard disc. Less said, the better." says Black Bolt. I quickly put it out before someone realized, just what can that disc contain. I put in the last item picture. "Alright, everybody knows what this is." says Black Bolt. The atmosphere in the room drastically changed. Everybody was nervous. "Nightmare moon's armour. I probably do not need to say anything about this. Every pony knows what this does. moving on." says Black Bolt. I turned off the projector. "Alright. So we already know what is a SCP subject. Now, does any pony what classifications do the subjects have?" asks Black Bolt. "Safe, Euclid, Keter." Twilight answered. "That's right. We have the Safe subjects that are not that big of a thread, or better yet, are cooperating with us to secure other subjects. Examples are Elements of Harmony and Metal Gear ponies." says Black Bolt. "Metal Gear ponies?" someone asked. "Robotic ponies made to help us contain the other subjects." I answered, and continued on: "Then we have the Euclid class subjects. these are dangerous, and should be contained. While still not very dangerous, they can still kill dozens of ponies if set loose. Examples are Changeling or SCP-173." replies Black Bolt. I paused for a moment, waiting for a question. when none came, I pressed on. "And then we have the Keter class. This class is the real thing, any Keter subjects must be contained at all costs. What makes the situation even worse, there are even more dangerous subjects than these ones. These are classified as Keter A-class subjects. If anyone of these breaches the containment, run. You don't have a chance of surviving on your own." I stopped, and walked away from the projector, as I was projecting other pictures during my speech. I walked back on the stage, and said: "And that's the end of my presentation. Any questions?" asks Black Bolt. "What about the personnel?" Someone asked. "Well, the Foundation is divided into two main parts: the scientists and the military. Which one do you want to hear about?" says Black Bolt. "The military." replies somepony. "The military of the Foundation consists of several mobile task forces, including security guards, RD, Pony Express and even Royal Guard. And then there's the Special Task Force O-23, AKA "The Kitchen Sink". Those are the toughest bad asses in the foundation, and are always send in when everything else fails." says Black Bolt. "What's the RD?" Princess Cadence asked. I looked at her surprised. "Nopony knows?" I asked. Every pony was silent. "Well then, the MTF RD stands for Mobile Task Force Revelation Division, and is one of the two main armed forces of the foundation, along with Royal guard. Members are code named Stalkers, like me. The Division is also called Guinea Pigs." says Black Bolt. "Why Guinea Pigs?" Twilight asked. "Because like Guinea pigs, we are the experiment victims. When shit goes down, we are the first to investigate." I answered. "Why do you do something like that?" asks another pony. "It's like when you ask the guy that cleans the toilets the same question. Nobody likes it, but somepony must do it." replies Black Bolt. Everybody was silent for a moment. then I asked. "Anything else you want to know?" asks Black Bolt. Silence once again. "Alright, so everybody can go and take a look around, but please, don't go near the containment chambers alone, don't mess with anything you don't have to, and please follow the orders written on each chamber. Other than that, have a nice day." says Black Bolt before he dismissed the presentation before anybody could ask me another question. I walked out of the room, and Ray was already waiting for me. "Good job, greenhorn." he grinned. "Buck you Ray, I wasn't prepared for any of this." says Black Bolt. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, it looked like you knew what you were doing." says Ray. "What are we doing now?" I asked him, not wanting to quarrel with him anymore. "You are supposed to go pick up some D-class from his room, and bring him in for a containment check." says Ray. I walked into the D-class cell hall, and opened one up. "Hey there buddy, get up." says Black Bolt. The Grey Earth pony slowly stood up, and looked at me. "What is it?" he asked while he yawned. "Containment check. Come with me." says Black Bolt. As we walked through the corridors, I asked: "What's your name?" "Excuse me?" replies to the Class-D "Come on, I'm not one of those careless guards that doesn't care who you are." says Black Bolt. "...Silver Soldier." replies Silver Soldier. "I'm Black Bolt. What are you here for?" asks Black Bolt. "I don't really want to talk right now." replies Silver Soldier. "Alright, I won't ask anything else." says Black Bolt. We finally arrived at the cell. When Silver read the containment description on the wall, he freaked out a little. "SCP-173? Are you nuts?! I'm not ****ing going in there!" says Silver Soldier. "Yes you are, remember that you signed up for this." says Black Bolt. " Do you know what that bitch can do to me?!" says Silver Soldier. "Come on, I'll be on the watch out platform, you'll be fine." says Blue Bolt. He still wasn't calmed down, but at least he entered the cell. I ran up on the second floor. Green Moss and a scientist were already waiting for me. "Hey Bolt, how is your first day?" says Moss before he smiled at me. "Great, I was late on the post, gave a presentation about the Foundation and set all of those ponies loose. So what's the situation?" asks Black Bolt. The scientist answered me: "SCP-173 didn't move." says the scientist I looked at him like he was some kind of retard. "And? Isn't that obvious? She can't move if you look at her." says Black Bolt. "Yeah, but she didn't move for the past 2 days. And since she moves around her cell at least, that can only mean..." says the scientist. "...That she's dead." finished Moss. "Yeah, so we took some medical equipment. The D-class are supposed to do some tests on her, but we think she's dead." says the scientist. I didn't say anything for a while. Then I said: "Cancel the check." "Why should we?" asked the scientist. "Because there's another reason why she didn't move: because she wants to break out." says Black Bolt. "And who are you to know better than me?" the scientist shouted. "Look, she's locked there for a long time. She doesn't have anything to lose. She can only try to break out and kill as many ponies as she can, because she's far too clever to know that she can't get out. She doesn't know her way around. So what options does she have left? I'm not saying that I know more than you, doc. I'm just thinking, what are her intentions in case she's not dead." says Black Bolt. Everyone was silent for a while. Then the doctor broke the silence. "We will continue on with the check. She can't be that clever or patient to not move for 2 days straight." says the scientist. "Alright. Let's go Bolt." Moss said, and headed to the balcony in front of the cell control centre. The door on the cell opened, revealing a monster similar to a certain partying resident of Ponyville. "God do I hate that creepy bitch." Moss sighed before saying "I'm really glad she died." I looked back at the scientist through the window. he took a sip from his coffee mug, and put it on the control panel. The three D-Classes went inside, and then one shouted: "Hey, close the door behind us!" they shouted. The scientist looked like he didn't hear them. "Hey, are you deaf or something? Close the damn door!" says Black Bolt before I banged on the window. That made him jump, and then as he turned around, he spilled the coffee... ...Right on the damn control panel. "Kiss my ass, greenhorn!" he shouted, clearly still not hearing my shouting. I ran inside. "What the hay did you just do?! Look at the damn panel you bucktard!" I screamed at him. The scienctist turned around, and sighed: "Oh shit." Indeed. Smoke was coming out of the panel, and I could bet it wasn't the hot coffee. And then something even worse happened: the lights went out. What followed were ungodly screams of pain and begs for mercy, followed by a female crazy laugh. "I knew you would buck it up! I'm back, everypony!" SCP-173 screamed, followed by a gunfire. "Not on my watch, bitch!" Moss shouted. I turned around, and saw flashes from his gun. Then he screamed, and I didn't see anything anymore. And then something hit me across the head, and if it could be even darker, it went like that after that. Category:SCP-CIM-F